


punishment well-served

by diabolic_deceiver



Series: A to the Z [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Explicit Sexual Content, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Polyamory, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Sorry Not Sorry, Spanking, Subspace, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 11:45:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diabolic_deceiver/pseuds/diabolic_deceiver
Summary: It seems that San and Seonghwa isn’t pleased with Yeosang calling them out for their antics during live performances.[i'm bad at titles but that's kind of better rather than a line from fine's neo sanctuary bc i've been listening to it during breaks to cleanse my dirty soul]





	punishment well-served

**Author's Note:**

> > mom indirectly told me to die by saying "why don't you go follow [insert idol that recently committed suicide]?"  
> somehow got mad and sad.. smad, bruh.  
> wrote this in impulse
> 
> this was originally a 8k fic but i've deletes some unncesseary scenes so here's a 5.9k fic that's nothing but a mess! also crossposted in my ateez one shots book in wattpad!
> 
> screech w me in twitter: @_hyriette (i'm the one that cries more for anime idol boys especially on a certain arrogant, pink-haired crossaint boi)

Yeosang was wondering why San isn’t talking too much with Wooyoung on their way back after the recording, they used to be the chatterbox duo every single time. Seonghwa didn’t even spoke a single word on the entire ride home and the worst thing about the situation is that no one is even talking.

Yeosang can understand that all of them were tired but someone always starts a conversation, silent rides doesn’t exist for them. He wondered if one of them fought before proceeding to the van and maybe that’s why everyone was silent this time.

He wondered if it was Mingi that is involved in a fight though the tall male wouldn’t even initiate one without apologizing for the next ten minutes because he isn’t comfortable on noticing that someone is upset with him.

Jongho is out of the question. If it’s the younger then he could’ve said something mean against the one that he’s fighting with. Wooyoung is also out of the question because if it is him then he would sit next to Yeosang and whisper his rants to him as he frowns in annoyance. It was Jongho that is next to him and Wooyoung seems to be conflicted instead of annoyed so he’s definitely not it. He’ll ask his five-year friend about what’s bothering him though.

If it’s Hongjoong then he would’ve resolved it as soon as possible and talks to them about it as soon as possible but the leader seems to be quite energetic even after the tiresome recording and is listening on his favorite playlist. Yeosang thought that maybe it’s Yunho but the tallest male barely even gets mad at them. The angel wouldn’t even get mad at them without a reason and just like Hongjoong, he seems to be in a good mood.

Yeosang is out of options and sighed in defeat as he decided to take a short nap and let the others wake him up when they’ve arrived at the dorm so he can get the rest that he deserves after all the promotions. Fortunately, they wouldn’t have any promotions on the next day so he can finally get the sleep that he’s been deprived of.

“Yeo?” Yeosang felt someone tapping his cheek and he lets out a groan before opening one of his eye just to see Wooyoung looking at him with a concerned expression, “We’re here, Yeo.”

“Oh.” He lets out a yawn and stretched his arms before smiling sweetly towards his friend, “Thank you, Woo.”

“Hey, Yeo.”

Yeosang noticed the _tone_ that the blond uses when something is wrong “What is it, Woo?”

“You’re too carefree, Yeo.” Wooyoung sighed, “You aren’t even aware that you’re about to have a _bad_ time.”

“What are you talking about? Have I angered someone a while ago? Our staff? Our manager?” Now, Yeosang is getting anxious. He doesn’t like it when people are disappointed at him and he’ll apologize as soon as possible whenever situations like this happens.

“No. Not them.”

“Then who?” Yeosang asked, tilting his head a bit in confusion as he blinked.

“It’s—”

_“Wooyoung, move out of the _ _way.”_

Yeosang immediately looked at the owner of the deep voice and saw Seonghwa staring at him, it reminded Yeosang of that one video where a lion is watching over his prey intently.

“Seonghwa-hyung, I’m talking to Yeosang.” Wooyoung’s tone is firm. Shit. Something bad really happened a while ago.

“Well, whatever it is, hurry up and I need to have a word with your friend.” Seonghwa is still staring at him and Yeosang would be lying if it didn’t make him uncomfortable.

“Seonghwa-hyung, are you mad?”

Seonghwa scoffed, “Are you that oblivious?”

“Wait. Why?” Yeosang immediately ask, wondering why his usually calm hyung is glaring daggers at his direction.

“Let's get out of the van first, Yeo.” Wooyoung calmly said as he gave their driver an apologetic look.

The older male complied as they got out of the van and for a certain reason, Wooyoung is holding his hand tightly as he meets the eldest male’s gaze.

“Can the two of you finish your conversation so I get Yeosang already?” Seonghwa said as he leaned on the van and crossed his arms, getting impatient with the two of them, “Or are you still going to look at me as if I’ll _wreck_ your friend?”

“Hyung, Yeo can apologize if that’s what you want.”

“I can accept that,” Seonghwa stated before a smirk was plastered in his face, _“But would San accept just a genuine apology on that?”_

“San?” As if a light bulb appeared above Yeosang’s head, he finally understood what they're implying, “Wait. Is it about me calling both of you out because of your antics?”

“It’s about time for you to understand it, _Sangie_.” Yeosang felt goosebumps on the way that his dearest hyung have said his name, it isn’t the usual _Sangie_ whenever he’s getting the cuddles and affection that he wants from him.

“If it angered you then I’m terribly sorry for that,” Yeosang said as he bowed in front of Seonghwa.

“Hyung, whatever you and San are planning, don’t..” Wooyoung’s hand is shaking and Yeosang is having a bad feeling about this. He doesn’t want Wooyoung to get involved if they’re about to have an argument.

“Wooyoung, I’ll talk to Seonghwa-hyung about it. You don’t need to worry about me that much.”

“Hyung, what?” As Yeosang lets go of his hand, Seonghwa immediately gripped the younger male’s hand tightly that Yeosang whimpered.

“Hyung-”

Before Wooyoung was even able to finish the sentence, Seonghwa glared at him before walking towards the dorm “Don’t you dare interfere, Wooyoung.”

Yeosang wanted to tell him that the grip on his wrist hurts but the way that Seonghwa is stomping and forcefully dragging him shows that he’s really mad and frustrated so he kept his mouth shut. He knew that talking back to Seonghwa would just make everything worse and lets himself to be dragged towards the eldest male’s room.

Yeosang wasn’t even surprised when he saw San sitting on the eldest male’s bed, staring at him which makes him look away from the younger male’s piercing gaze. He heard the door was shut and locked by the other male before he lets out a pained cry when his back hits the wall and Seonghwa was a few inches away from him, staring furiously at the younger visual’s face.

“Hyung..”

“Oh, Sangie. If you only knew how you look so apologetic right now despite making fun of me and Sanie a while ago..” Yeosang lets out a whimper when his chin was held by the older visual harshly, “You can only let out those pathetic noises. Aren’t you supposed to apologize to me and San?”

“Hyung, I’m sorry for making fun of both of you a while ago. I was just doing it for variety.. a-and fans seems to enjoy it too much..” Yeosang wants to curse for stuttering but he would be lying if he wasn’t afraid of what might happen.

“Are you even sorry for doing that to us?” San’s voice was deeper than the usual and it made him shudder as he nodded, “I’m still not convinced though.”

“I agree, Sanie. He seems to be having fun a while ago without even thinking about our feelings,” Seonghwa agrees and Yeosang wanted to retort yet the stares from the taller males in front of him scares him and with just the wrong choice of words, he might get hit by them.

“I’m amused though..” San chuckles darkly before standing up from the bed and walking towards their direction, “Sangie seems to be quite observant. You really paid attention to those?”

“Well..” Yeosang immediately looked away as he was drowning in embarrassment.

“Why would you even pay attention to my hip thrusts and Seonghwa-hyung’s tongue?” Yeosang thought that the dancer is probably smirking at how he was blushing furiously.

“I-It can’t be ignored. T-That’s so difficult to ignore..”

“Well, since you’ve paid attention too much. Look where it got you.” Seonghwa leans to Yeosang and licked at the visual’s earlobe, making him jolt in surprise.

“I wonder.” San’s hands were already roaming at the visual’s upper body and Yeosang whimpered once again, _“Does __Sangie__ wanted to have a taste of it?”_

“W-What?!” Yeosang blurted out as his eyes widened in shock, looking at both of them as if they have two heads, “W-What are you talking about?! What made you think about that?!”

“Shut up.” Yeosang whimpered when Seonghwa told him to shut up in such a harsh tone and the grip on his chin tightened, “Who told you to talk back, Sangie?”

“S-Sorry..”

“Don’t you even dare to talk back to us. You’re still not forgiven for what you’ve done a while ago,” Seonghwa stated before he licked on the younger visual’s jawline then leaning towards his neck as he bit in it, causing Yeosang to gasp.

“Hyung, let’s do this in the bed.” San said, tugging the eldest male’s sleeve.

Seonghwa pulls out and chuckled at the youngest male in the room, “Of course. Sangie wouldn’t even be able to stand for too long. Look at how his knees kept on shaking.”

The grip on the chin was gone and Yeosang was about to sigh in relief but instead, he lets out a pained cry when Seonghwa pulled his hair tightly as he landed on the bed, San was already sitting beside him while Seonghwa was pinning him below him.

“You looked so flustered, Sangie.” San muses as he was tracing on Yeosang's face with his left hand, “I wonder if I could make you more flustered if I fuck you _hard_.”

“W-Wait..” Yeosang tried to move but the eldest male tightened his grip on both of his wrists, “Fuck?”

“Of course, what are you even thinking when Seonghwa-hyung brought you here?” San asks, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

“I thought that you’re going to hit me or something.” Yeosang shut his eyes in fear, anticipating a punch from one of them.

“Oh, Sangie. We wouldn’t do that to you, we would _never_ even dare to hit you.” San immediately cupped both of his cheeks and Yeosang slowly opened his eyes to see that San was looking at him with concern until something probably snapped and the male was already looking at him with such a dark gaze, _“But that doesn’t mean that we’re not going to punish you, __baby.”_

“Sangie has been a bad boy. Of course, a punishment must be made.” Seonghwa added before leaning in front of Yeosang’s face once again, “Unfortunately, the moment that we’re about pop the cherry is going to be a rough one.”

“You’ve asked for it.” San stated, shrugging before looking towards Seonghwa, “Shall we begin?”

The black-haired male smirked, “Gladly.”

Yeosang wasn’t even prepared when Seonghwa immediately locked his lips with the visual’s, kissing him eagerly and not even hesitating to bite it that Yeosang lets out an another pained cry which is the opportunity for the older male’s tongue to slip through the visual’s. San, on the other hand kept his hands roaming on Yeosang’s body until it rests on the visual’s nipples, pinching and twisting it merciless. The whines and moans that Yeosang lets out makes him smirk in delight, Seonghwa pulls away for a while as he pulls Yeosang to sit on San’s lap.

But he can’t help but enjoy the view that he’s witnessing right now, Yeosang’s teary eyes as his cheeks were tinted pink. A trail of drool on the corner of his bruised and bleeding lips as it kept on letting out soft moans while San kept on playing with the visual's nipples and nibbling on its earlobe. They haven’t even done too much yet the visual is already a flustered mess for them.

It can’t be helped. Yeosang is definitely the sensitive type and a whiny one when he was being touched but all that Yeosang have experienced from his lovers were just intimate touches and making out. No one even dared to fuck the visual since he seems to be quite anxious and wouldn’t hesitate to stop the boys when someone initiates it. That’s why Wooyoung tried to stop Seonghwa a while ago but the eldest male knew better, he’s quite confident that he’ll be able to convince Yeosang.

“You look so stunning.” Seonghwa stated as he kept on looking at San making a mess out of Yeosang, “Sangie, you look so fucking gorgeous like this.”

“H-Hyung..”

“What is it, Sangie?”

“Kiss me more.” Yeosang held Seonghwa’s collar tightly as his hands kept on shaking, “Seonghwa-hyung.”

“You’re so needy.” Seonghwa said, “Make me.”

“H-Hyung.. ah!” Yeosang couldn’t stop the loud moan coming out of his lips when San was palming him through his jeans, “Hyung, hyung.. please.”

“You can try harder than that, Sangie.” Yeosang lets out an another cry as Seonghwa seems to look at him in an uninterested way. Yeosang knew of the only thing that could make Seonghwa comply but the remaining grip on his pride is making him shut “C’mon, Sangie. Say it already so we can continue it.”

The moment that San’s hand manages to unzip his jeans and gets a hold of his dick, Yeosang lets go of his remaining pride and whined, _“Oppa.”_

“Go on, Sangie. Oppa is waiting.” Seonghwa looks so amused and Yeosang wonders if he can get more flustered than he is right now.

_“Seonghwa-oppa, please kiss me. Please, oppa.”_

“How should I kiss you? Tell me more about it, Sangie.”

Yeosang bit his lips as San kept on stroking him slowly, “Yeosang-_hyung_. Tell him.”

“Seonghwa-oppa, please kiss me roughly.” Yeosang tugged once again on the black-haired male’s collar.

“Good boy,” Seonghwa purred and immediately attacked the visual’s lips.

“He kept on whining, hyung.” San said as a chuckle was heard, “He’s so needy.”  
  


Seonghwa took his time on nibbling on the visual’s lower lip and when Yeosang opened his mouth, he slips his tongue in as he started making out with him, humming in delight when Yeosang decided to give in and kissed him back. San, on the other hand, took his hand off Yeosang’s dick and gets out of the bed just to remove every single fabric in his body before sitting on the edge of the bed and watching the two visuals in front of him make out.  
  


“Both of you are so fucking gorgeous,” San groans as he started stroking his own dick, licking his lips as he kept on watching the two.

Seonghwa pulls away from the kiss as a string of saliva connects him and Yeosang, “I'm aware of that, San.”

“Yeosang is enjoying your make-out session, why don’t you give him something more than that? Show him what your tongue can do, Seonghwa-hyung..”

“Of course.” Seonghwa immediately pushed the younger visual that landed on his back.  
  


San looked at how Yeosang’s chest kept on going up and down as he panted, how his bruised lips were parted and how his half-lidded eyes had tears streaming in it yet were looking at San. He can’t help but moan and stroked himself faster, savouring the sight of how lewd Yeosang looks right now.   
  
  


“Yeosang?” Seonghwa was wondering why Yeosang seems so unresponsive yet he already undressed him on his lower part and tapped his cheek.

“Look what your make-out session have done to him. He’s definitely in subspace.” San remarks as he groaned, “Fuck. Yeosangie looks so fucking good.”

“Well, if he wouldn't respond. Maybe this would get him get a grip of it,” Seonghwa mutters before giving Yeosang’s already hard dick kitten licks.

“Eek!” Yeosang widened his eyes and gasped when he felt sensations coming from below and looked down just to see Seonghwa staring at him prettily while licking his hard dick.

“Welcome back, Sangie.” Seonghwa smirked before kissing the tip of the younger visual’s dick, “Let me show you what can my tongue do than licking my lips or putting it out during live performances.”

_“Oppa!”_ the visual whined when Seonghwa engulfed his manhood, looking at him with those piercing gaze and swirling his tongue on every single corner as he kept on sucking him, “_Ah!_ Seonghwa-oppa!”

“Oh fuck.” San can see how Seonghwa is making Yeosang go crazy once again with his tongue and he can’t help but be more aroused on the sight. He have seen and experienced the same thing with Seonghwa yet seeing him wreck their pure visual is such a sight to witness.  
  
  
  


Yeosang might be whiny but he kept it always on a low volume but the way that Yeosang kept on letting all those sinful noises out loud with his honey-like voice is a sign that Seonghwa is doing a great job on pleasing the younger visual, he kept on whining as he attempts on thrusting in the older visual’s mouth yet the firm grip on his thighs prevents him on moving. Seonghwa is sucking him hard, bobbing his head up and down while locking his gaze on the younger male that is already crying from too much pleasure, making him smirk.

Yeosang can feel the familiar warmth in his stomach as he was about to get his release, toes curling in pleasure as he kept on crying out loud because of the sensations that he’s feeling. All of his other thoughts were cut off and all that he can think of is Seonghwa and his sinful tongue. He lets out a loud moan when Seonghwa hollowed his cheeks and that’s when he started to let out a bunch of incoherent noises as he struggle to let some words out.

“Oppa, I’m.. so c-close. Seonghwa-oppa!” Yeosang's eyes widened as he can feel his release yet Seonghwa pulls out and he whined from the loss of contact, “_No_. Please, Seonghwa-oppa!”

“Have you forgotten that this a punishment, my dear?” Seonghwa licks his lips as he looked at the disheveled male in front of him, legs spread apart as his dick is standing proudly and aching for release.

“No. Please continue, Seonghwa-oppa! Let me come! Please!” Yeosang was so desperate on getting his release that tears kept on streaming from his face.

“Hush, dear. The punishment is just about to begin,” Seonghwa puts his index finger in the middle of the younger visual’s bloodied lips, “Hush.”  
  
  
  


Yeosang could only whimper as he shuts himself up in which San lets out an another growl, feeling his release about to come any moment from now with just watching how Seonghwa makes a mess of him. Yeosang kept on sobbing as Seonghwa was wiping the tears and kissing him everyone before lifting the sweater up to leave openmouthed kisses on from his collarbones down to his thighs as he comfort the male.

Yeosang can feel himself soften and he wanted to cry, he wanted to get the release that he deserves. He never experienced being teased like this when it comes to the other members, well, Mingi likes to tease but he would comply as soon as possible. Yeosang would be lying if he would say that Seonghwa isn’t the best on giving head, he was good at using his tongue and was quite knowledgeable on getting his partner on the edge. Yeosang wanted to cum so _bad_, he gripped on the sheets and shuts his eyes as he kept on catching his breath.

He wanted to cum.

But Seonghwa said that it’s a punishment and he’s aware on how much of a sadist the older visual is when it comes to punishment. He have heard Hongjoong begging to be fucked too much one time when he teased Seonghwa and the moment that Hongjoong is out of the room, he was limping and filled with marks that the make-up artists would definitely scold him.  
  
  
  
  


“Seonghwa-oppa.. _please_..”

“I'm not done yet, Sangie.” Seonghwa bit on his thigh before sucking in it.

“Oppa..” He knew how much of a sucker Seonghwa is when someone addresses him as _‘oppa’_ so if he kept on whining it to him, he knew that he’ll get him crazy in no time. That is what Hongjoong have told them one time when they’re exposing each other.

“Sangie, be patient.” The firm tone that Seonghwa used made him shut up once again and whimpered, craving for more.

“He looks so desperate..” San lets out a laugh as he watched how Yeosang was writhing.

“Hey, Yeosang. Did you like it when oppa uses his tongue often to pleasure you?” Instead of answering, Yeosang just whined and it made the eldest’s brows furrowed, “Answer or you’ll never get your release tonight as we punish you until we’re satisfied. Don't make it harder for you, sweetheart.”

“Y-Yes..”

_“Yes?”_

Yeosang bit his lips, “Yes, oppa.”

“Good.” Yeosang couldn’t even focus on anything aside from anticipating for his own release when Seonghwa flipped him and he's on all fours and in front of San, watching him let those low moans out of his mouth as he kept on stroking himself.  
  
  


Yeosang wanted to help the younger male yet his knees shook as he lets out a yelp when Seonghwa spanked his ass repeatedly, not stopping until the cheeks were painted in angry, red marks and making sure that the sound resonates throughout the entire room whenever his hand makes in contact with the male's ass. Yeosang gripped on the sheets once again as the pleasurable pain made him hard, letting out a hoarse cry as he was getting impatient.  
  
  


“Your ass is as red as your face now, Sangie.” Seonghwa remarks as he stared at his masterpiece, “You’re so hard now. How perverted of you to get hard by just being spanked.”

“Oppa, please..”

“You should’ve seen his face while you were spanking him, hyung! He’s moaning like a bitch in heat!” San mused as he kept his gaze on Yeosang.

“Since Sangie has been good enough, let me reward him now.” Seonghwa licked his lips once again, “You’re _so_ going to love what I’m about to do with you using my tongue.”  
  
  
  
  


As Seonghwa licked on the rim, Yeosang’s shoulders already failed him and his face hit the mattress. His dick was aching for release that when Seonghwa’s tongue intruded his hole, he already lets out a choked moan. The only thing that’s been inside him for his entire life was Wooyoung’s toys and his lovers’ fingers, they didn’t went any further than that so the foreign sensation is making him go crazy. His mind getting fuzzy and the sensations are the only thing that he can think of, how Seonghwa’s tongue can get him into euphoria.

The way Seonghwa’s tongue kept on flickering and the slurping noises that he lets out makes the boys in front of him go cray-cray. San was stroking his manhood faster as he watch how Yeosang’s eyes rolled back and moan when Seonghwa’s tongue hits the area that could make the younger visual see stars.  
  


“_Oppa__!_ Yes... more.. oppa..” Yeosang doesn’t give a fuck on anything aside from the pleasure that he’s receiving, not caring about how he kept on begging or how he pushes his hips towards Seonghwa to meet the visual's rhythm, “Seonghwa-oppa, you’re so good! Your tongue is so good! _Ah!_”

“Fuck. I’m about to cum..” San gritted his teeth as Yeosang’s voice kept on getting louder as he showered Seonghwa with praises.

“Seonghwa-oppa! Fuck me more! Please! _Oppa__!_” Yeosang's voice was strained from sobbing and moaning but the overwhelming emotions and pleasure is taking a toll on him.  
  
  


Seonghwa can sense how Yeosang is close from the pre-cum that’s leaking on the younger male's dick and how his toes curl and how the male’s thighs kept on flexing. He didn’t stopped at eating him out until Yeosang lets out a wail as he got his release, staining the sheets while San cums in front of Yeosang, most of it staining the pretty face and San can already feel himself getting hard again with just the sight of the cum-stained face in front of him.

Seonghwa pulls out and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand as Yeosang went limp on the mattress, sobbing uncontrollably in pleasure. He can’t help but indulge the wonderful sight as the male’s sweater was stained with sweat, saliva and some of his and San’s cum. He also noticed how Yeosang’s face was stained with cum and San smiled sheepishly at him.  
  


“If you could only see how you’ve made him cry,” San mused as he was kissing Yeosang’s face and wiping his tears, “There, there. It’s alright now.”

“Sangie. Baby. You’ve done well..” Seonghwa kept on touching him gently.

“Yeosangie, I hope that you’re ready for more.” San stated as Yeosang was slowly getting his composure back.

“San..” Yeosang mutters and pouted.

San chuckled, “You’re so adorable, Yeosangie. _So cute. So adorable. It makes me want to see you cry in __pleasure._”

Yeosang whimpered as he leaned to San’s touches while Seonghwa watches amusedly, “Wow, San.”

“I want to hear you moan my name as I fucked you into oblivion,” San said around three octaves lower than the usual tone that he uses before placing a kiss on his forehead, “You called me out for my hip thrusts? I’m going to make you enjoy it and feel how hard I can fuck you until you come untouched.”

“How about that, baby? I’m about to get started so you better be on all fours again or I'll be forcing your ass up,” San stated and Yeosang weakly nods as his knees were shaking while trying to get up on all fours again, “Such a good boy. Listening to me without complaining, if that continues then I wouldn’t have to tease you like Seonghwa-hyung.”

“It was fun teasing him,” Seonghwa said before getting out of the bed to fetch the lube on his drawer, throwing it to the youngest male, “Let’s switch places. Your turn.”

“Oh yes.” San bit his lower lip in excitement, “My _fucking_ turn.”  
  
  


San immediately went behind the one-month older male and coated some of the lube in his fingers. He lets out a groan when he saw the marks in the male’s ass and had the urge to add some but Yeosang has been so, so good and he wouldn’t want to make him suffer any longer. Knowing that Seonghwa have stretched him somehow, he immediately entered his index and middle finger inside the visual's hole. Yeosang gasped at how cold it was but immediately whines when San started pumping his fingers, scissoring it then curling it on a particular spot that made his eyes rolled back.

After a few thrusts, two became three then four until San was thrusting his hand on the Yeosang’s hole. He watched intently as the visual’s dick was starting to get hard again and an idea suddenly popped out of his dirty mind before glancing at Yeosang.  
  


“Yeosangie, can you take deep breaths?” he asks.

“What?” Too immersed on the blissful sensation, Yeosang wasn’t able to understand what he said.

Seonghwa held Yeosang’s chin again and lifted it to meet his gaze, “San said that you should take deep breaths.”

“Oh. Deep breaths.” the visual replies before nodding, “Alright.”

As Yeosang complied to the dancer’s orders, Seonghwa looked amused on what San is about to do “I’ll distract him so do whatever you want with him. Don’t hold back, Sanie. This is his punishment, understood?”

San chuckles, “Who said that I’m holding back?”  
  


Seonghwa just laughed at how San looks at Yeosang a while ago like he’s fragile but once getting the permission to go all out, he’s like a beast feasting on his prey. The eldest male leaned in front of Yeosang as he locked his lips with him again and Yeosang eagerly kissed back, enjoying the feeling of Seonghwa’s lips in his own.  
  
  


San thrusts his hand once again before clenching it near the visual’s prostrate, making him let out a pained cry and moan in Seonghwa’s mouth. San repeated the action once again, starting from two fingers until his entire hand was in and clenching it again, fisting the visual’s abused hole. The way Yeosang’s dick twitched whenever he clenches his hand as the pre-cum leaking was dropping on the sheets excites San to the point that he pulled his hand out and poured some lube on his own manhood, stroking it as he sees how Yeosang’s hole was stretched and twitching, the urgent need of something to fill it up.

Seonghwa, on the other hand, pulls away from the kiss and Yeosang was getting desperate again with the loss of contact from behind and front. All he wanted was to be touched and be good to his lovers, he wanted to see their satisfied expression because of him. _He wanted to be good for them._

Everyone was aware on how Yeosang wasn’t even fucked by any of them before and this is the first time that they’ll get any further with their sexual interactions with the younger visual but just like what Seonghwa told San, he shouldn’t hold back.

_Punishment, my ass._ They just wanted to get a piece of this visual’s ass. The way how Yeosang imitated them and gets flustered in such a cute way made them sexually frustrated, unwanted thoughts swarming up their mind as they tried to suppress their thirst towards the visual throughout the entire recording. They have to keep their composure while their dicks are painfully hard from the tight jeans.  
  
  
  
  
  


“Here we go,” San said as he lined himself in front of Yeosang’s hold before pushing in one go.

“Ah! _San!_” The way that Yeosang’s back arched when San entered him made Seonghwa groan and pulled his pants and underwear down as he took a grip of his own dick and stroked it.

“You’re doing so well, Yeosangie. So good for me,” San remarks before pulling out and chuckling in such a way that Yeosang felt goosebumps, “I’m going to fill you up until your hole would remember how my dick can make you feel good.”

“Sanie..” Yeosang moans as he moved his hips backward, urging him to fuck him.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard that you wouldn’t be able to walk for a while and if you do, you’ll be feeling the pain because of how rough I was with you.” San growls as a diabolic laugh was let out from his lips, “Remember that because that wouldn’t be the last time that you’ll be experiencing that.”

“Sanie, please..”

“Please _what_?”

“Fuck me hard. Just like what you’ve been telling me.”

San smirked, “With _pleasure_.”  
  
  
  
  


He gripped on the visual’s hips and pounded merciless as Yeosang lets out a pained cry yet even the pain provides him pleasure and he doesn’t know what to feel aside from it. Seonghwa tapped Yeosang's mouth with his dick as the visual was too immersed on the pleasure and opened his mouth wide as he started sucking on the eldest male’s manhood messily, drool dripping on the corner of his mouth as he looks up at Seonghwa.  
  
  


“Your mouth’s so warm, Sangie.” Seonghwa tugged on his hair with both of his hands as he started to thrust into the visual’s mouth.

“Seonghwa-hyung, he’s so fucking tight!” San growls as he gripped on Yeosang’s hips tighter, grinning in delight as he saw how his hand started to leave marks on the visual’s skin.

“He’s so submissive. He kept on moaning on my dick..” Seonghwa said in between of groaning and moans as Yeosang’s muffled moans and cries sent vibrations to his aching manhood.

“Fuck. Fuck this. I’m going to pound to him harder..” San stated as he started to thrust his hips harder.

“Oh my fucking gosh..”  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Seonghwa looked down and saw the younger male with tears streaming down on his face as he was on a daze while letting out those noises muffled by Seonghwa’s dick inside his mouth. Only the noises of skins slapping along with the moans were heard on the room as both of them were thrusting mercilessly on the visual. Seonghwa can feel himself getting close as his thrusts started to get frantic, he can sense that San is about to come especially when Yeosang kept on squeezing his dick.  
  
  
  
  


With a groan, Seonghwa spilled everything inside Yeosang’s mouth as the younger male attempts swallowed with all his might yet choked as some drips out on the corner of his mouth and the older visual pulls out. Yeosang was able to let out the muffled noises from a while ago as he can feel himself coming for the second time while San is abusing the spot that can make his toes curl in pleasure.  
  
  
  
  
  


“Sanie.. San.. ah..”

“You feel so fucking good, Yeosangie. So tight. I’m about to fill up with my come, baby.” San muttered as he pulls out and flipped the visual so he can lie on his back before wrapping the legs around his waist and didn’t even hesitate on pounding into him once again but _deeper_.

“San, I’m so close..” Yeosang whines.

“Me too, Yeosang.”

“T-Too much..” Yeosang was sobbing once again as the sensation overwhelms him, “C..Close..”

_“Cum for me, __**hyung**__.”_   
  
  
  


As if San’s voice had an effect on him, Yeosang came for the second time as it spluttered on their chest and stomach as San followed suit, thrusting a few times as he emptied himself inside the visual before pulling out. Seonghwa was immediately on his way to the bathroom to get a cloth as San immediately lies beside the sobbing male, showering him with praises and kissed all of the marks in his body.  
  
  
  
  


“You did so well, Yeosangie.” As if the male isn’t pounding into the visual harshly, San was gentle on comforting him and making sure that he’s alright.

“Sangie, you did well. You’re so good for us, baby.” Seonghwa stated as he wipes the male’s face and starts to clean all of them up, finally removing the oversized sweater that the visual is wearing because of the stains before placing it on the corner and embraced him.

“Seonghwa-hyung.. San..” The visual mutters as he looked at them.

“What is it?” San asks, blinking his eyes adorably.

“Hurts.”

“Of course, it would. It’s your first time after all.” Seonghwa lets out a chuckle.

“I’m sorry, Yeosangie. How can I even make it up to you?” San said, pouting as he looked at the visual.

Yeosang was too tired to keep himself up for a few more minutes so he closed his eyes before muttering, “Cuddles.”

“Alright. Cuddles, it is.” San beamed as he embraces the visual.  
  
  
  


Yeosang rests his head on Seonghwa’s chest as San was embracing him from behind. It seems like Hypnos alresdy cradled them to sleep in a few minutes, only their breathing and the soft snores can be heard on the room. Meanwhile, the unfortunate Jongho was thankful enough for the ones in the room beside him to finally shut the hell up so he can have the sleep that he’s been deprived. 

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a while since i've wrote something explicit so i'm sorry for this cringey fic if it's a shitty one hhhh
> 
> twt: @_hyriette


End file.
